List of minor lovers
This is a list of John Constantine's lovers that have appeared in just one story (even if that story is spread over more than one issue). They have been collected in alphabetical order by surname (where applicable). More prominent lovers receive their own wiki page and can be found in the 'Lovers' category (see the link at the bottom of this page). Ana Ana was a young woman from London whom John saw for a very brief period. The couple went to Ibiza for a summer holiday, but John's bad reaction to pills, coupled with his inability to tear himself away from supernatural trouble Chas found himself in in London, led to her dumping him at the airport. First appearance: Chas: The Knowledge issue one. Last appearance: Chas: The Knowledge issue five Anette Deceased A transfer student from Calais, Anette started going out with John's friend Seth until she found out he was cheating on her. She started sleeping with John to get to his collection of occult texts and used them to call forth The Third of the Fallen, who castrated and killed Seth. Overcome with remorse, Anette committed suicide. Only appearance: Vertigo Jam 1 Annabel Deceased Annabel went out with John in 1993. She was an athlete from Surrey. She would get off on having sex with John while her father, a retired colonel, spied on them through the eyes of a portrait. A few months after they split up she was killed in a car accident. Only appearance: Hellblazer issue 142 Helen Bonaventure Deceased Helen was an old girlfriend of John's who got into heroin and ended up being pimped out by her dealer, Phil. Phil later beat her up so badly she ended up with broken bones and lost her left eye. John had Phil beaten within an inch of his life and got Helen off the smack. She then left London for her home town of Glasgow, where she later married a Mr Bonaventure. She was murdered by one of John's children. First appearance: Hellblazer issue 78. Last appearance: Hellblazer issue 204 Isabel Bracknell Deceased John met Isabel, a media student, in 1992 in a public park in Brixton. They dated for six or seven months before they split up. She then went on to date another magician, Joshua Wright, who used her in sex ritual and eventually mutilated and murdered her. John had his revenge and Isabel's ghost was led into the afterlife by Albert. First appearance: Hellblazer issue 134. Last appearance: Hellblazer issue 142 Karen Karen was mentioned in passing as someone John knew in 1980. Apparently she had gotten 'hooked on whore magick'. She wasn't explicitly stated to be a girlfriend, but it was implied. Only mention: Hellblazer issue 75 Keeley thumb|Keeley John slept with Keeley in 1988, though he was far from the only one. Her voracious sexual appetite led to her being diagnosed HIV positive in 1991. However, she married an aristocrat in 1992 who cured her of her HIV and stopped her from aging. It's implied that he was a vampire. Only appearance: Hellblazer issue 142 Mandy An old girlfriend of John's from 1979, Mandy was a drama student who lived in the London borough of Highbury. They split on bad terms. Only appearance: Hellblazer issue 142 Mary John went out with Mary in the summer of 1987. She had 'a right hook that'd make Muhammad Ali shit himself.' Only appearance: Hellblazer issue 142 Katie Morgan Katie was John's first-ever girlfriend, back when he was 13. She was, unlike Constantine and his friends, from a wealthy family. However, her father had died after his car crashed and burned, leaving her and her mother without much money, forcing them to move to a poor estate in Liverpool. They started dating until John's headteacher, Mr Watson, decided that she deserved a better class of boy than John and forced them to split up. After her father's insurance company paid out, Katie and her mother left Liverpool and John never saw them again. Only appearance: House of Mystery Halloween Annual two Norma Norma is Chas Chandler's cousin, and a prostitute. John went to her for comfort during his game of cat and mouse with The Family Man - and also to get The Family Man to drop his guard. First appearance: Hellblazer issue 29. Last appearance: Hellblazer issue 30 Sarah Sarah was John's rebound girlfriend after Kit left him. However, after John tried to get an ex-girlfriend, Helen, away from her pimp, Sarah and her sister got pulled into the mess. Sarah dumped John shortly afterwards. First appearance: Hellblazer issue 78. Last appearance: Hellblazer issue 80 Tess Tess hooked up with John in the autumn of 1987 in a basement club in Soho. Only appearance: Hellblazer issue 142 Category:Lovers